super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Coastal Refinery Plant
The Coastal Refinery Plant is where the first stage of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance is set. It is an oil refinery and is also the location where Raiden battles Mistral. It appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. IV. Origin The plant was built in 2016 by Russians, although officially it was built by an Abkhazian private firm. It was built to take advantage of the oil and gas reserves at the Caspian Sea for the benefit of Russia, in large part because the BTC pipeline couldn't let them otherwise due to it pumping oil from the Caspian Sea straight to Europe. It was situated a short distance away from the capital city of Sukhumi. It was a massive complex, composed of several facilities. The tallest building in the area was the distillation tower, which was also the first destination for oil refinery. The oil, once it was transferred there, was boiled at different temperatures to distill various impurities. Light impurities are removed at lower temperatures, which are found near the top of the tower, while heavier impurities are removed at higher temperatures, found near the tower's base. For the heavier fuels, the naphta and lighter oils that the distillation didn't remove were then removed via a process known as fluid catalyc cracking. Besides this, there was also equipment for removing sulphur, as well as a cooling tower to dispose of all used water, and a flare stack to burn excess gasses. The power plant for the facility was also located right next door to the distillation tower, and possessed liquified petrolium gas tanks (identifiable by the large spherical structures). It also possessed liquid nitrogen tanks. It also possessed security devices, including gun cameras and infrared sensors. It was separated from the city via a cliff, and had a fence surrounding it. Owing to its Russian-made origin, the signage utilized Russian cyrillics, an example of this being the white tanks in the oil refinery's main floor, where the tanks had the phrase "ЖИДКИЙ аЗОТ К####", which literally translated to "Liquid Nitrogen K####." In Super Smash Bros IV The Coastal Refinery Plant appears as a stage that represents the Metal Gear franchise. It has two phases. In the first phase, players start off battling on a large pipe above the refinery. It is straight with no platforms and one side has no walls meaning anyone could get knocked out of the stage in that direction. Halfway through the battle, a helicopter will appear in the background and shoot missiles that hit the pipe and destroy it, causing the players to fall. This will start the next phase. The players land on the main level of the plant and will continue battling. The layout here is different. There are two platforms in the air next to each other and walls covering both sides of the stage. There are two tanks on the sides that, when hit, will spew nitrogen at the players and freeze them if they come in contact. The stage also features Mistral and Monsoon as stage hazards. Only one of them will appear and who appears is decided at random. Mistral appears in the first phase. She stands on top of the structure on the side of the stage and throws dwarf gekkos which will latch onto the players and inflict damage. Monsoon appears in the second phase. He uses his magnetic powers to lift machines and throw them at the players. the machines explode on contact, damaging those within range. Music *A Stranger I Remain (Default) *The Stains of Time (Default) *Red Sun (Default) *The Only Thing I Know For Real (Unlockable) *Collective Consciousness (Unlockable) *It Has To Be This Way (Unlockable) Gallery Mistral.jpg|Mistral Monsoon.jpg|Monsoon Category:Stages Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:HighLifeCola